A Drunken Love Affair
by Lord AdonisScorpius
Summary: REWRITTEN! Harry and Draco attend the same Ministry gala. After ditching it and getting wasted at a bar, they wake up in Harry's bed, clothes forgotten on the floor. Drama ensues. Magical,Compliant with series except DH epilogue
1. Night at the Ministry

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the rewritten first chapter of "A Drunken Love Affair" Hope you like it **

"Ron, let's go we're gonna be late!" Harry yelled at his best mate of 11 years.

"I'm coming Harry, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

Harry chuckled while he tried to flatten his hair. _"Never worked before, won't work now"_ he thought. Both boys were getting ready to go to the Ministry Gala in remembrance of the Battle at Hogwarts four years ago. As two-thirds of the "Golden Trio," both had to be in attendance. Though Harry always found it a bit much and at times … suffocating, he felt an obligation that he attends. He did defeat Lord Voldemort, after all.

After the war, everything was pretty up in the air. Harry didn't even know what to do with his life but he managed with the help of Ron and Hermione Granger, the last third of the Golden Trio. All three decided to return the Hogwarts after the war for their 8th year to complete their education. Ron started working with his brother, Fred, at his store, Weasley s' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione went to work at her parents' dental office part time as a receptionist while she completed tons of internships to truly figure out how best to serve the world. Harry bought Qudditch Quality Supplies from its previous owner after he displayed interest in retiring from the business and managed it for two years until he was offered the Defense against the Dark Arts professorship by McGonagall. Harry always thought that he wanted to become an Auror after Hogwarts but decided that even though the Ministry was becoming a helluva lot better with Shacklebolt in charge, he still didn't want anything to do with it. The only times he would even show his face was at the Gala every year. Which brings us back to the present…

"Ron, please hurry up! I hate being late!"

"Mione I have one mother, I don't need another. And I said I'm coming!"

"He's lucky if we don't leave his red-headed arse here" Hermione muttered to herself.

At that moment Ron came down the stairs wearing blue-black dress robes over a black Muggle suit with a white Oxford shirt and royal blue tie.

"I'm here, happy?" Ron asked Hermione as he was fixing his sleeve. When he looked up he was speechless.

Hermione wore a dark blue corset floor length dress (to match her date of course,) and silver high heels on. Her hair was impossibly straight and long for someone with such curly bushy hair as Hermione.

"Blimey 'Mione, you look fucking beautiful!"

"Ronald, watch your tongue." Hermione said sternly and added bashfully "but thank you, you don't look bad yourself."

"That's 'because Harry picked out my wardrobe" Ron said with a cheeky smile.

With that everyone looked at Harry. He had on purple –almost black- dress robes over a midnight black Muggle suit with a white Oxford shirt and deep purple tie on. The suit and tie made his eyes and unruly hair, which was grazing his cheeks, stand out. Next to Harry was his date for the evening and Hermione's roommate, Luna who had on a purple strapless floor length dress and had her hair in a sleek backed ponytail.

"Actually Ron, Hermione picked out your suit and robe" Harry pointed out

"WHAT!" Ron yelled and turned to his girlfriend with accusing finger. "I told you not to do that anymore! I'm a grown man who doesn't need his girlfriend picking out his outfits!"

"Oh Ron get over it, let's go we're late" and with that she walked out the apartment with a yelling Ron in pursuit.

"Geez Harry was that necessary?" Luna asked.

"Merlin, I didn't think he would react like that" Harry admitted "Let's just go and drink our problems away."

"Oh Harry," Luna giggled "don't ever change!"

And with that, the quartet Apparated to the Ministry.

After checking in their wands for the evening and being escorted to their table, the quartet were pleasantly surprised to see Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley already seated there.

"Hey! I thought you guys would have been the first ones here" Ginny stated with a smile.

"We would have been had your brother gotten ready when I told him to" Hermione responded with a glare at Ron.

"Well, I couldn't get the knot on my tie right. Sorry for being such a nuisance to you."

Hermione snorted, "A nuisance, really? Have you been reading my books again Ronald? I'm pretty sure you have never used that word before tonight."

Ron's face turned a bright red, almost surpassing the hue of his trademark hair. "I'll have you know that I knew that word before I read your books!"

"So, you admit you read my books?"

"NO! I never said that-"

"Alright you two, enough!" Harry shouted. "Does it matter if he did or not, Hermione? Quit arguing and let's have a good night, same goes to you Ron."

"Look who's bossing now" Hermione huffed under her breath.

"I'm going to go get a drink" Harry stated as he stood up from the table.

As he made his way passed the partygoers, someone grabbed onto his elbow. Reflexes had Harry reaching for his wand before he noticed it was the Minister.

"Shacklebolt, you almost gave me a fright."

Kingsley Shacklebolt laughed, a deep resounding sound coming out of his mouth. "Hullo Harry, how are you?"

"I'm good, and yourself?"

"Never better. Listen, I wanted to know if we can chat for a bit. I know you've declined the position before, but I would really appreciate it if you would reconsider taking up the post of Head Auror."

Harry sighed. Shacklebolt has been pestering for him about the same thing for the past three years. "With all due respect Minister, I've told you so many times before, I really don't want it. Plus, I'm not exactly qualified to take it. I haven't even gone through the necessary training, for Merlin's sake!"

"Harry, we both know you don't need the training. You've dealt with and survived more than the whole Auror Corps has! I know you don't hold any love for the Ministry but please think about it for me. We need you here more than Minerva needs you at Hogwarts. Your skills would be used more here than anywhere else plus-"

Just then Percy Wealsey appeared next to then and said "Minister, there you are! We've been looking for you everywhere. The Minister of Magic from France would like to speak to you about…"

With that, Harry escaped the Minister and made his way towards the bar. He needed a drink now more than ever. He motioned for the bartender and placed his order.

"I'll have a firewhisky please."

The bartender immediately responds as soon as he sees who it is.

"Here y-you go M-Mister P-Potter." The bartender hands Harry the bottle with shaking hands.

"Thanks" Harry replies with a smile as he paid the man. "Keep the change."

"T-Thank y-you sir." The bartender is all smiles as he walks away.

As Harry takes a gulp from the bottle, he hears a voice he hasn't heard in 4 years.

" Potter you never change, do you? Always the generous Gryffindor."

Harry turned to face none other than Draco Malfoy, the former Slytherin Ice Prince sitting right next to him. The years have been good to Malfoy, Harry could clearly see that. The platinum blond locks on the Slytherin's head were grazing his chin, which he finally grew into. There was not one wrinkle on his face and his lips were just as pink as Harry remembered. Malfoy's eyes were still the stormy gray that Harry found simply impossible to look away from. He didn't find it strange looking at a man like this, he became comfortable with his sexuality years ago. He can now say he was happily gay and proud of it.

"It's nice to see you to see you too Malfoy." Harry sarcastically said.

"Who knew the Savior of the Wizarding World was a sarcastic alcoholic?" Draco said with his trademark Malfoy smirk.

"I'm not an alcoholic, I just enjoy a drink once in a while" Harry stated with a "don't-you-dare-reply" look.

"Okay whatever you say" Draco raised his hands in defeat "So what have you been up to this past years?"

"Are you kidding me? Bloody hell Malfoy, why would you want to know?" Harry asked with an incredulous look in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Malfoy was actually trying to be….friendly. Did he just die because this couldn't be happening.

"Well Potter, I believe the saying is 'we buried the hatchet' so I'm trying to be civil and act like I care, so that I can get the hell out of here and go some place worth my time." Draco responded with a glare directed at the green-eyed man, who at this point had his mouth open in a silent "o." Draco rolled his eyes "But seeing how you're completely incoherent at the moment, I would take my cue and leave." With that, Draco got up and started walking towards the Apparation point.

Harry was finally able to come back down from whatever cloud he was on and saw that the Minister was walking his way, clearly on a mission to convince him to take the Head Auror position. He was happy with his professorship at Hogwarts. With that he jumped out of his seat and ran towards Draco.

"Maybe I can join you" Harry asked breathlessly. He really hoped that Malfoy would let him tag along. He was tired of the Minister plus he didn't want to deal with Ron and Hermione at the moment, sure that they were still arguing over her books.

"And why would I allow that, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a glare.

"Because, I'll…buy you drinks!" Harry had to try something. The Minister was getting closer.

"I'm not an alcoholic like you but, alright you can come." Draco turned away but not before seeing Harry's eyes light up a little.

"Thanks" Harry said as he sent a Patronus to his friends, letting them know he was leaving.

"Yea yea, come on lets go"

And with that the two wizards Apparated out of the Ministry.

A/N: There's the first chapter rewritten. Hope you guys like the new additions or even notice them for that matter. Reviews would be nice and quite motivating, to say the least.


	2. A Night of Fun

A/N: Hey guys! So this is the rewritten second chapter to "A Drunken Love Affair." Hope you enjoy it as much as I do

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant JK Rowling and will (unfortunately) remain like that. Plus, Livin' on a Prayer lyrics are not mine but belong to Bon Jovi.

The two former rivals apparated into an alley in Muggle London. After ditching their dress robes, they start walking out of the alley.

"Where the bloody hell did you take me Malfoy?" Harry yelled.

"Oh shut up Potter and keep moving" Malfoy said as he walked out of the alley, with Harry closely following.

As they continued to walk, Harry realized that he had never step foot into this part of London. Sure, the Dursleys never took him out with them on their "family" trips, but he had been free of them for five years now. He was supposed to have been to this place. As Harry looked around, realization hit him.

"Malfoy, why in the name of Merlin's ball sac, are we in London's gay district?"

Sure Harry was gay, but that didn't mean that he hit the clubs. Harry was what many call a "reserved gay." He was openly gay but wasn't really part of the gay scene. What confused Harry the most was how Malfoy knew about this place.

"Well Potter, seeing as we are two of the most well known wizards in England, we have to go somewhere where we won't be recognized." Malfoy responded in a matter of fact way.

"But why here? Clearly there are other bars we can go to?" Harry asked Malfoy, with a whine in his voice.

"I would think that you of all people would be comfortable here." Malfoy responded. "If you're not, we can always go back to the Minist-"

"No! Here is just fine! We don't have to go back!" Harry desperately yelled.

"Fine then, stop acting like a Muggle and keep walking."

"No need to be rude. " Harry murmured under his breath.

As the two wizards keep walking they came upon a dark green building. A sign above the front door read "Sopleme." Harry looked up at the sign with scrunched eyes. Obviously, the bar's name was in a language he didn't understand, which meant that Malfoy did.

"Malfoy, what does that sign say?"

"Umm, it says…" When Malfoy looked up and read it, he let out a laugh. "How crude…"

"What's crude? What does it say?"

"It says 'Blow me.' Clearly this bar belongs here." Malfoy said as he opened the door for Harry. "After you, me Lady."

Harry rolled his eyes and said "go kick rocks Malfoy," and walked to the bar, Malfoy close behind laughing his head off.

"Now aren't you two a handsome couple." The bartender said with a smile as soon as he saw them enter.

"Umm we aren't a couple, just acquaintances." Harry replied with a shaky voice.

"Now babe, don't be embarrassed." Malfoy sweetly said as he wrapped an arm around a clearly confused Harry, and turned to the bartender, "He such a shy, private guy he doesn't want us to flaunt our relationship."

"Well, that's very sweet. You guys are clearly in love." The bartender said with a huge smile on his face.

"We truly are." Malfoy then planted a very wet kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Malfoy! What the hell!" Harry was now scrubbing his cheek praying he can get rid of all the "Malfoy" germs he just came in contact with.

"Now now, don't give your boyfriend a heart attack."

"I can't help it. Don't you see how beautiful he is?" Malfoy said dreamily.

"Yes he is a total catch." The bartender then asked them what drinks they would like.

"We'll just have to shots of tequila to loosen ourselves up a bit." Malfoy happily ordered.

As the bartender got a few more orders together, a very irate Harry turned to Malfoy.

"Would you like to explain the little show you just put on, _babe_?" Harry asked as took a seat at the bar.

"Lighten up Potter, I was only joking, you should have seen your first. It was priceless." Malfoy responded between laughs. "You looked like you were about to _Avada Kedavra_ both of our arses!" Malfoy ended with mirthful laugh.

"It wasn't that funny, _Malfoy_" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Uh- yes it was _Potter_."

At that point, the bartender returned with their shots, which both boys downed in a matter of seconds. They ordered another two rounds as soon as the first one was picked up.

"Okay it was a little funny, but did you really have to kiss me?"

"It added to the effect." Malfoy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Sure it did" Harry said, but then suddenly a thought came to him and he turned to Draco with a smirk on his lips, "You know Malfoy, if you really wanted a kiss you could have asked for one. I would have happily obliged" Harry added with a flutter of his eyelashes.

"Ha-ha very funny Potter. I wouldn't ask you for a kiss even if yours were the last pair of lips on this planet." Draco sneered at Harry.

"If you say so, _my love_" Harry couldn't help but laugh. Soon Malfoy joined in and it became a laughing fest. When the bartender came around with their drinks, which were once again downed instantly, Malfoy ordered scotch on the rocks while Harry ordered a mojito. A few drinks later, Malfoy pointed something out.

"So Potter, you never came around telling what's been going on with you all these years."

Harry, after taking a sip of his drink, responded "Well, I moved in with Ron right after school and bought Qudditch Quality Supplies. I managed it for two years until Professor McGonagall offered me the DADA position at Hogwarts, which I happily accepted."

"You clearly can't get enough of that school, can you?" Malfoy asked in a joking matter.

"It's the only place, besides the Burrow, where I have ever felt at home." Harry said with a serious tone.

After what felt like a century where the only thing heard was the sound of their glasses meeting the wood of the bar, Malfoy spoke up.

"So, you and Lovegood, huh? How's that going?"

Harry nearly choked on his drink before letting out a laugh. "Malfoy, you know she isn't exactly my type. I just asked her to be my date for the night 'cause she's a close friend."

"So, there's no one in your life that would have been better company tonight than Lovegood? I sure you could have found a nice guy to bring along."

"Nope. Sadly, there isn't anyone worthy of my time out there. If they're not after the fame that comes with dating someone of my "notoriety," then they just want me 'cause I have money."

"But that's just it Potter. You can have your fill of guys anytime you want. They would eat out of the palms of your hand if you wanted them to."

"Well, that may be true but it's not really my style" Harry stated after taking a sip.

"Hey, to each their own." Malfoy motioned the bartender for another glass of scotch.

"So, Malfoy, want about you? Any girl dying to get into your knickers?"

"Haha, very funny" Malfoy retorted. "Well I was engaged to Pansy but-'

"Wait, you were _engaged_ to Parkinson, Miss Pug Face herself? That is hilarious!" Harry chuckled.

"She isn't ugly, Potter. Her face just takes a … refined eye to notice its beauty."

"Bollocks Malfoy and you know it!" With that, Harry decided to impersonate Pansy's face, but failed to do so and falls flat on his face. Both boys just broke out laughing.

"Well, she's obviously no Granger." Draco said, after they were both able to calm down enough to speak.

"No one compares to 'Mione when it comes to smarts."

"I wasn't speaking about her intelligence, Potter. Must you be so vapid?"

"So, you were actually complimenting 'Mione on her looks?" Just looking at Malfoy answered Harry's question. "Oh Sweet Merlin, I have finally gone insane!"

"Shut up Potter! And anyways, she is sooo not my type" But Harry wasn't listening as he realized they were playing one of his favorite songs, Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi.

"Oh My Gosh, I love this song!" And with that, Harry got on top of the bar stool and started singing in the loudest voice possible:

"_We've got to hold on, to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot!_

_Whooah, were half way there  
Whooah Ohh Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear  
Whooah Livin' on a prayer!"_

"Potter, get down from there, your dumb Gryffindor!" Malfoy tried to pull Harry down from the stool but only succeeded in pushing him over the edge. Harry didn't even noticed and just started giggling like a little school girl.

"Potter, are you a girl or what?" Malfoy questioned him, even though he was laughing too.

He never got an answer because just then, a fast techno song came on, causing Harry to jump up off the floor.

"Oh Malfoy, I love this song! Come dance with me!"

"No Potter, Malfoys don't dance to techno."

"Is that you way of saying you don't know how to dance? No worries, I'll teach you." Before Malfoy could protest, he was being dragged by the arm to the dance floor by a pissed Harry.

As soon as they get to the dance floor, Harry immediately starts dancing. Malfoy stares at him with a look that clearly says 'I am not doing that.' Seeing that look, Harry grabs Malfoy hands and turns so he has his back facing Malfoy's chest.

"You just have you feel the music. Just sway to it and let go of any distractions."

With that, Malfoy slowly starts to move, and finds himself dancing. Harry, seeing that Malfoy is finally getting into the music, puts Malfoy's hands on his waist and starts to dance on him. Back meets chest, but boys don't seem to mind as they have lost all inhibitions. Harry continued to gyrate his hips on Malfoy, causing the blond to get aroused on the dance floor. Harry turns around and wraps one arm around Malfoy's neck while the other arm is swaying in the air. Harry slips his legs in between Malfoy's, allowing the aristocrat to feel his own arousal. Malfoy's arms, which were cradling Harry's waist, soon start to cup his ass. As both lose themselves to the music, their eyes meet. Emerald meets Grey and it seems like the world has stop. Lips crash into a passionate, heated kiss. Harry opens his mouth slightly giving Malfoy the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Tongues fight for dominance and hands roam over each other's body. Harry, seeing that they needed to get out of there before things got too hot , used the little magic that he can still control, and Apparates them to his apartment.


	3. Hot Drunken Sex

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 rewritten. It's longer and a bit smuttier.

Warning: M/M action here! You've been warned! Hehe :]

Disclaimer: The magical world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, no one else.

The duo Apparated straight into Harry's bedroom. Once there, Harry pushed Malfoy onto his bed and straddled him.

"What exactly are you doing Potter?" Malfoy asked teasingly.

"I'm about to show you the Gryffindor Lion in me" Harry replied with dilated pupils.

Before Malfoy could reply, Harry latched his lips onto his. Never would he have thought that he would be kissing a guy, nonetheless thee Harry Potter, but at this moment, he didn't care. Malfoy wanted release and what a Malfoy wanted, a Malfoy got.

Harry felt Malfoy's nimble fingers start to unbutton his shirt. Once fully opened, Malfoy ran his hands over the brunet's chest, kissing those perfectly formed lips. Simultaneously, he slid both the shirt off and his tongue into Potter's mouth. Kissing the Gryffindor was sparked something in him. The way Potter's lips felt on his, the feeling of his hands in is hair, the way he would grind into Malfoy's lower body, the noises he was making. It was proving too much for Malfoy not to just combust at that moment.

Harry was having the time of his life. He felt as if he hadn't gotten relief in years. The way Malfoy would moan whenever he would gently pull on his hair, or the way he was rubbing his own erection into Harry's. It was leaving him flustered and immensely aroused. He could just feel Malfoy's manhood against his own. Hot, long and pulsating. He just had to touch it!

Harry started to slowly trail one hand down Malfoy's chest, wandlessly vanishing his shirt. Once he reached the waistband of Malfoy's trousers, he slipped his hand into it and started to massage the pureblood's cock through his pants. Without missing a beat, Harry continued to kiss Malfoy with all the passion in him while popping the flesh wand out of its confinement. While stroking Malfoy's cock, he trailed kisses down his chest until he came face to face with the Pride of Slytherin. And in one try, swallowed the whole thing.

Fuck! Malfoy couldn't take it. Potter was sucking away on his manhood as if his very life depending on it. The noises he was making almost made it seem like he was getting sucked instead of being the sucker. Potter's warm, wet mouth was going to be the death of him, He just knew it. Seeing The-Boy-Who-Lived at his mercy was almost too much for Malfoy. He had to have him now! With wandless magic, he divested both of them of their clothes.

"Someone is a little impatient" Harry said as he popped Malfoy's cock out of his mouth.

Malfoy ignored the comment and picked Harry up swiftly, switching their positions. He had Harry on his back in no time. Harry pulled Malfoy down, wanted to kiss those lips again. It was strangely erotic for Malfoy knowing that the taste in Potter's mouth was his very own but he didn't care. He wanted him.

As Malfoy started to kiss his way down Harry chest, he could hear Harry whimper. Once he got to one of the nipples, he bit it softly, illiciting a moan from Harry's end. Hearing Harry moan reminded Malfoy of his pending release. As he bit the other nipple, he put three of his fingers into Harry's mouth. Once his fingers were wet enough, he lowered himself until he was faced with Harry's puckered hole.

As he entered one of his digits, he heard Harry said "I'm not a little virgin Malfoy, just get on with it.

Not needed any more motivation, Malfoy got up and grabbed his wand. He murmured the lubrication charm and positioned himself. As he slowly entered Harry, he almost came feeling the tight muscle stretch around his member. Gosh, Potter felt so good!

"Malfoy….please…move"

Hearing Harry's low voice promptly took Malfoy out of his thoughts. He slowly slid out and pushed back in. After a couple a slow thrusts, he heard Harry let out a scream.

"Fuck…Malfoy…do that again….and…faster…please!"

Soon Malfoy was thrusting into Harry like there was no tomorrow. Hearing Potter moan after every move he made made him want to release. He knew he had to finish this soon. He grabbed the impressive dark member of the brunet's in his hands. After a few jerks, he heard Potter say in a voice laced with pleasure,

"Malfoy... I'm about to cum..."

"Cum for me Potter...just let go..."

Hearing that, was all Harry needed. He busted all over his chest and Malfoy's hand. Feeling Potter clench around his member was too much for Malfoy and he came with stars in his eyes. Once he released his seed inside Potter, he collapsed right next to the other wizard. No words were exchanged as both fell into a deep slumber soon after.


	4. Surprising Awakenings

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the rewritten 4****th**** chapter. It's not much longer than the older version as it's more of filler but I have added some new things. Chapter 5 should be up by the end of this week, with updates once a week. Without further interruptions, here's Chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot in this story.**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"What the fuck is that?" Malfoy said.

He slowly opens up his eyes and feels something heavy on his chest. When he looks down, he sees a mop of black unruly hair just laying there.

"What the fuck happened last night!"

Malfoy looks around and at once realizes he isn't at his flat. As he turns to the side he sees a pair of familiar glasses on the bedside. _Oh fuck, I slept_ _with Potter! _he thought_._ Malfoy knew he had to get out of there as soon as possible before the Gryffindor noticed. He pushes Potter off of his chest and gets up, automatically cursing whichever God decided that the Sun should be so damn bright. As soon as he finds his trousers, he starts to slip them on, one leg at a time but of course he fell over knocking into the side dresser. As soon as he falls, the sound stirs Harry and he wakes.

"What's all this noise" Harry says with half-lidded eyes. Once he's done scrubbing his eyes, he looks up and noticing Malfoy, sitting on the floor with his trousers half on.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom half dressed?" As soon as the question was out of his mouth, Harry noticed his state of undress and clutched the sheets around him.

"Well Potter" Draco said with his signature sneer, "We happened to have sex. In your bed last night."

"WHAT? Impossible. I haven't even seen you in years!"

"Well then how do you explain out current state or why our clothes are forgotten on the floor?" Draco yelled back.

He really did try not to yell but he couldn't help it. He wasn't even gay and here he is, naked in bed with a guy. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Fucking-Lived to be more exact. He couldn't believe it. What would his family think? He was a Malfoy; they were never in situations like this. Suddenly, Potter's voice brought him back to reality.

"But how is it even possible?" Harry asked, still in denial.

"I don't fucking know, you bloody Gryffindor! We must have came here from the Ministry!" Draco yelled. Suddenly, a memory passed through his mind. "Wait, we came here from the bar…"

"Where we were drinking…" Harry continued Malfoy's train of thought.

"And then we started talking…"

"And then we danced a bit …"

"And then you kissed me!" they both shouted at the same time.

"What! Why the hell would I kiss you?" Harry said with a sneer.

"Oh fucking please Potter! Everyone knows about you being gay so please save the superb act for someone else. It's obvious! You wanted me as soon as you saw me at the Gale so you got me drunk and horny and brought me here!"

"Fuck you Malfoy! How can I make you horny if you're straight? That would mean you actually liked it!"

"Potter, I'm a guy. If you're gyrating your ass all over my dick, then I'm going to get fucking aroused! It's in my nature, you dumbass!"

"What-the fuck-ever! I don't have time for this, I have to go to work! Just get out of my fucking house Malfoy"

"Gladly as long as you don't tell anyone what happened last night." Malfoy said with a serious tone.

"Of course I won't! Why would I want people to know I had sex with you?"

"Oh please Potter! Just look at me..."

With that, Malfoy picked up his clothes and wand from the floor and apparated away right in the middle of Harry's room.

"Hey Harry." Hermione exclaims "Where you go last night? We tried finding you but you weren't there."

"I went to a bar with Ma… friend. I went to a bar with my friend." Harry answered. _'Almost slipped there wiseguy. Think before you speak, bloody Gryffindor!' _the voice inside his head that sounded awfully like Malfoy said.

Harry sighed as he took a seat around the table. The meeting was about to start in which McGonagall wanted all to go over the classes and itinerary for the school year. It became a custom when Hogwarts reopened 4 years ago for the professors to give an overview of what they were going to teach the students. Having grown tired of parents and outside forces being vocal about the "flaws" in the school system, every lesson plan had to be approved by the Headmistress beforehand. All the professors were already seated around the table, chatting amongst themselves as they waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

"Harry! What friend? But all your friends were at the Gala last night. Who is this friend?" Hermione asked. She had been trying to get his attention for the past minutes but more importantly, she knew that Harry was lying to her; she can see it in his eyes.

"Umm…. I just meet him."

"Really… Then whats his name?

"Umm…Adrien."

"Adrien. And where is he from?"

"France." Harry shot out. Fuck! That's where the Malfoy family is from. Hopefully Hermione doesn't notice.

"France, how….exquisite. What does he do for a living?"

"He's a bloody Mediwizard! Quit with the Q&A 'Mione! I'm grown enough to decide where I go and with who!" Harry yelled

"I know that Harry, but I also know that you're lying to me." Hermione told him with a hurt look in her eyes. "You can tell me anything Harry, but then again you probably know that but chose not to." With that she turned and began a conversation with the new professor of Muggle Studies, Professor Hart.

Fuck! He couldn't have things awkward between him and Hermione at work, especially over someone like Malfoy. Hermione was the new Transfiguration Professor and if things weren't right between them, he can bet that Headmistress McGonagall would notice, which would in turn lead to a stern talk, which he never liked, especially coming from McGonagall. But how can he fix it? He can't tell her about Malfoy; it was too embarrassing for him. But if he didn't, she wouldn't continue to be upset. Ugh, why is his life always complicated? First snake-face and now blond-angel. Just great!

A/N: Well there's goes Chapter 4. Please review and tell me what you guys think so far, Chapter 5 should be up but the end of the week. Thanks ^.^


	5. Author's Note & Apology

Hey guys ! First off: I'M SO VERY SORRY !

I can't believe that it has almost been two years since I last updated and for that I apologize. I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my excuses or my reasons behind failing to update so I won't state them but sorry once again.

But I do have some good news. I am back. Even though I have stopped updated ADLA, I have been writing and am proud to say that I am on Chapter 15 as we speak. But I have gone back and rewritten the first 4 chapters so that they're longer and all-around better. I can't wait for you to see them !

Also, I have started a few more fanfictions that I have had in my head for a while now but those are not ready to see the day. I've even been toying with a series length piece where Hermione is the Chosen One instead of Harry but that should remain under wraps until I am absolutely sure it's done AND good.

An Update should be here in a few weeks, as soon as I can do it. Most likely it would be a upload of the first 4 chapters rewritten with a new one added every week. Fingers crossed it works for me this time.

Love you guys,

Las xoxoxo


	6. Discussions & Encounters

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the long awaited 5****th**** Chapter of ADLA. So, I thought I had posted it on Friday and was wondering why I was getting any hits but then I realized I never did. Haha, I'm such a loser. Anywho, here you guys go and if you're from the US, Happy Super Bowl weekend! Go Giants **

"_Mmm Draco…harder please!" Harry moaned._

_Draco didn't have to be asked twice. He pounded into Harry's sweet arse as if his life depended on Harry's satisfaction. God, he could never get enough of Harry. It was like a beast was unleashed that very first night, not so long ago. The way Harry would bite his lips to stop his screams, the noises that would escape his lips, and the brightness that suddenly found themselves in his eyes when Draco hit that spot. If he wasn't a wizard, Draco would surely believe in magic because that's what it felt like between them: magic. _

"_Ugh…Draco I'm gonna cum..."_

"_Cum for me Harry, love. Cum now"_

"_Ohhhhhh… DRACO!" Suddenly Draco felt nails embed themselves into his back while a sudden tightness clutched itself around his cock. The heat was just too much, he had to let go. His vision was suddenly white and he heard himself say: I love you Harry..._

::Gasp::

Draco found himself pulled upright but an unforeseen force. Drench in sweat, he decided to get up and take a shower. Pull his covers off of himself, his eyes landed on a patch of wetness on his pajama pants.

"What the fuck…"

NO. He did NOT have a wet dream at the age of 22. How … undignified. With a sigh, Draco entered the bathroom and turned the shower on. Under the hot water, he closed his eyes and a sudden flash of green light appear. He remembered.

"Fuck! Not Potter again!" Draco yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Hi Harry" Hermione said as she leaned against the classroom's door. "Sorry for bothering. Mind if I come in?"

"No problem 'Mione. How's everything?" Harry asked once he looked up from the obscene amount of papers strewn on his desk. He was in the midst of giving his curriculum the final editing it needed and he would finally be done with work until the school year began. But of course his mind couldn't focus on the task at hand and instead keep moving towards thoughts of _him_.

"Just wanted to catch up with you and see if you maybe wanted to check out that new restaurant in Hogsmeade?"

"Sure thing! I'm famished."

There was an awkward silence between the two Gryffindors as they made their way into Hogsmeade. Harry, to be honest, was a bit surprised by Hermione's invitation since they haven't really spoken much since that debacle a few days ago. He knew he was wrong in yelling at her but, damnit, there were some things he didn't want to tell her! Why couldn't she just understand that? Certain aspects of his life deserved to be kept private from …

"Don't think to hard there" Hermione said with a small smile.

Harry chuckled. "Promise I won't."

They finally arrived at the restaurant, a new Italian place by the name of _Formaggio e Vino_. At once the war heroes were given a table, with an embarrass Harry and a blushing Hermione following the hostess. After their server took their orders, Hermione turned to Harry with a frown.

"So, I wanted to apologize to you about my prying into your life the other day. I know that sometimes I can be insufferable and a bit of a bitch, but I just worry about you Harry."

"I understand Hermione. And actually, I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you. You were just looking out for me but it can be a bit suffocating at times. There are times when I'm not ready to talk about things and you have to respect that."

"I will and even though it kills me, I have to be patient and wait for you to come to me instead of coming to you."

"I appreciate that 'Mione but just ask me already!" Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione suddenly looked nervous. "Ask you what exactly?"

"I could tell when you're trying to control yourself. There's a vein near your left eye that appears when you want to ask something but don't know if it will be welcomed. And right now it looks about ready to explode!"

"You know me too well Potter" She said with a smile. "So, this Adrien fellow, he's more than a friend, isn't he?"

Harry let out a sigh, "Yeah he is. Or was really. Nothing is going to happen again between us."

"Aww, did you guys break up?"

"We weren't dating Hermione." Harry glared at her, already regretting answer her questions in the first place.

"Oh, why is that? Clearly you're not happy with that."

"Let's just say we're from two different worlds."

"That shouldn't matter Harry. If you love him, you should try again."

"I do _not _love him, Hermione! If was just a fuck, for Merlin's sake. Can we please drop it?"

"Fine but Harry, for your sake, figure all this out because I can tell you're not completely satisfied with how things ended."

"And how would you know that?"

"Your eyes, Harry. They're pretty expressive when it comes to your emotions."

With that, Hermione turned to her dinner and began talking about Mrs. Weasley's latest attempt at getting Ron to propose to her but Harry wasn't really listening. Could he really have stronger feelings for Malfoy?

_Impossible. I mean, I know I lust over him, He's beautiful for Merlin's sake but I don't actually like him, do I? Love? Hell no! Definitely no. I don't even know what love is really. But maybe I do like him. We did have a good time before the sex. He seemed completely different from the Malfoy I knew before. He was funny, charming, even a bit sweet .He had to be a changed man, and for the better too since he complimented Hermione on her looks. Oh crap, she's still talking. I should tune back in before she notices._

Harry picked up his wine glass and took a sip as Hermione was finishing her tale.

"… and I told him I wouldn't until after I have myself establish. I'm not wrong, am I Harry?"

Even though he had no idea what she was talking about, Harry responded without missing a beat.

"No Hermione, you're not."

After fighting for the bill, which Harry paid, the duo decided to do some light shopping around Hogsmeade. With arms interlocked, they entered shop after shop just browsing the shelves. As she exited Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Hermione bumped into a solid figure that was making his way in.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry about that … Draco?"

"Hello Hermione and don't worry about it, no harm done. How are things?"

Harry looked on with an open mouth as Hermione answered Malfoy's question. Malfoy and Hermione were on a first name basis? Since when! Harry racked his brain trying to answer his own question. He thought that no one had seen Malfoy for years after Graduation. Hermione was too busy working on those new laws in favor of Muggleborn wizards and witches to have developed a friendship… unless Malfoy was the pureblood who endorsed her! Hermione never did tell them who it was! How Slytherin of her!

"So what are you doing in Hogsmeade? Classes don't start for a few more weeks?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Well Harry and I were having dinner at the new Italian place and decided to try to do some light shopping but were kinda unsuccessful in finding anything."

At the mention of Harry's name, Malfoy tensed up. His eyes finally landed on the dark-haired man standing next to Hermione.

"Oh … Potter." Draco stated in form of a greeting.

"Malfoy" Harry replied with a nod of the head.

At once the almost friendly atmosphere, become very uncomfortable. Hermione pursed her lips as she looked at both of the guys in front of her. Something was off and she was gonna get to the bottom of it.

"Draco, we were just gonna get some ice cream at Fortescue's if you wanted to join us." Hermione asked.

"Actually, I was on my way home just now. Late dinner with Mother. Maybe next time."

"That's weird seeing as you were gonna enter the shop just now Malfoy." Harry pointed out. "_Why couldn't I just be quiet!"_

Malfoy glared at Harry. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you want to spend time in my company Potter."

Harry stepped towards Malfoy and looked him right in the eye while he said "Not even if I was drunk Malfoy."

"Now, we both see the lie in that, don't we?" Malfoy whispered with a smirk.

Harry choked on his next breathe. "I thought we weren't gonna mention that!" He whispered back.

"I don't know what you're talking about Potter." Malfoy said with a note of finality. "Well Hermione, I must be on my way. Owl me and someday we're go out for drinks where better company would surround us."

With that, Malfoy turned around and walked away. And Harry couldn't help but stare at his ass. _Fuck, he's hot._

**A/N:**

**And that's Chapter 5. So just to inform you, new chapters every Friday. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you guys are enjoying it. Harry and Malfoy would have another encounter soon that would be a lot more explosive then this tamed nonsense, so don't worry! Also, all my chapters are un-Betaed so I apologize for any grammatical errors. I find it hard to Beta your own work :-/**

**Reviews?**


End file.
